


焦土之城

by wentail



Category: X-Men:Days of Future Past(2014), X-Men:First Class(2011)
Genre: AU, Bottom!Erik, M/M, Mad Max4, 末日au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentail/pseuds/wentail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黄沙上的焦土之城，两个失去家园的人的爱情故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	焦土之城

 

_已经找到！_

_——什么？——永恒。_

_那是溶有_

_太阳的大海。_

_——兰波，地狱一季*_

 

一

 

他们不远不近地跟在油罐车后面，行驶在越来越窄的道路上。向内逼近的陡峭岩壁，被狂风和酸雨腐蚀得狰狞险恶。它们是棕黄色，这里的一切都是棕黄的。

黄沙吞噬一切。

“看。”

Janos的声音传来，他正横躺在后座上。Erik斜了一眼车窗外，石头被外力削掉，搭成一个巨大扭曲的X。“你看它像什么？”长发男人用脚有节奏地敲打着车门。

“……十字架。”

“不，伙计，”Erik从后视镜瞥着Janos，他正不耐烦地翻身。“它像两条合不上的腿。”

一秒的停顿过后，他们哈哈大笑。Erik笑得几乎喘不上来，车差点撞到山上。“小心点，嘿！”Janos吼着。车从合不拢的腿下驶过。

“停车！”

Erik平静地踩了刹车，他打开车门，举着双手，走了出去。关口两面的山崖上，各有两个骑摩托的人，都带着武器，身上肯定还藏着炸弹。是关口的守卫。他们不止这些人，Erik想，不过一眼没有用。“什么人！”这喝声被岩壁的回声加强，构成一股强有力的威慑。

“我叫Erik Lehnsherr。”

他举着手，转了一圈，表示自己没带武器。“我是个平民，想到westchester去，我听说那里可以提供庇护。”

但愿我装得还像，他想。

摩托骑士们仍用枪指着他，但却没射他。他们在犹豫，他们相信了。“把你夹克脱下来，再打开后备箱的盖子。”一个人命令他。

“好的。”

Erik慢吞吞绕到后面去，他还在说话，继续分散守卫们的注意力。“我从东边来，那儿的日子难过透了！旧政府军把地盘封了，我等了很久也进不去，”他絮絮叨叨地自言自语，“后来我遇到一个人，他跟我说，这里收留平民……”

“Logan，车上还有一个人！”

“射击！”

这群人比他想得更聪明。Erik连身都不用转，便叫那些呼啸而来的子弹们静止在半空。撤去自己力量的一瞬，他转过身，子弹化为铁雨，自由落下，砸在汽车上。一切都在一瞬间。“Janos！”他刚倒伏在地，藏身在车里的男人就探出身来，抬起脉冲炸弹发射器，瞄准山崖之上。

炸弹飞了出去。

等Erik拂开几乎把他活埋了的沙子，山崖上的人已经消失了。

“他们死了吗？”Janos从车里下来，还抓着那个小型发射器。

Erik啐了一口唾沫，但不管用，“谁知道，有可能。”沙子磨来磨去，而他拿这些小东西毫无办法，他又啐了一口。“这下他们的联系是全断了，少说十里内。”

Janos面带笑容，掂量着那个发射器。“这真是你做的？伙计，我得说，你是个天才。”

“别废话，我去把那车调过来。”

Erik走过隘口，油罐车停在那里。司机一动不动，趴在方向盘上。他把他拽下来，扔在一边。这里的宽度够不上正常转向，但他有自己的办法。

他叫油罐车升在半空，然后缓慢转过来。这并非易事。他小心翼翼操纵，待车安稳落地，便坐倒在地，气喘吁吁。Janos信步走上来，他围着车转了一圈，对他说：“3000加仑的油！Shaw会非常满意的。”他眼里有些敌意，也有试探。

Erik又喘了两口，从地上爬起来。“上车，Xavier肯定已经发现异常了，别等他追上来。”

他们上了车，这次换成Janos开车。Erik头靠在车窗上，闭着眼睛，转动那辆车消耗了他太多力量。

“伙计，Erik——你是叫这个名字吧？”Janos打破了沉默。Erik睁开眼，疲惫地看着岩壁退去，黄沙的地平线在远方。“你是个磁控者？”Janos又问。他抹了一把额头，盯了一眼手上合着血沫的沙尘，慢慢点了点头。

Janos吹了一声口哨，“你很厉害，为什么来投奔Shaw——我的意思是，你完全可以单干。”

他在试探我，Erik想。“我的力量需要集中，不然会大大削弱。”他没撒谎，他知道Janos会把他的话原原本本告诉Shaw，而Shaw，八成已从别的渠道得知他的软肋了。“这就是我为什么造你用的那玩意。”

“有意思。”Janos笑起来，“你为什么不去Xavier帮？”

“什么意思？”Erik慢慢问道，他目视前方。“是Shaw叫你来问我的吗？”

他们驶过来的时候路过的X形标记，张开大腿的十字架。

“不，只不过……你知道，”黑发男人咧开嘴，露出一个不怀好意的笑。“对弱的变种人，Westchester那种地方更合适些，Xavier喜欢收留你们这种人。”几辆车出现在远处的地平线。Janos的手伸出窗外，打了个响指，掀起一股飓风。车消失在飓风里。

深灰的天幕低垂着，风暴在其中酝酿。

“我只选择强者。”Erik听见自己答。

Janos轻哼起一支曲子。

“我憎恨普通人。”这句是他的真心话。“这一切，”他面向着沙漠，那些被炮火碾碎至颓垣的建筑，被掩埋在焦灼的沙下，偶然会露出一角黢黑的石块，宛如墓碑，“是他们发动了对变种人的战争。”

Janos停止了口哨，瞧了他一眼。“哦？Shaw准会喜欢你的。”

“我很高兴。”他平静地回应。

“你说到做到，给他带来了3000加仑的油，他会留下你的。”

Erik突然感到如此疲惫，甚至连支撑眼皮的力量都丧失了。“但愿如此。”

他阖上眼，就在即刻，沉沉睡去。

 

***

“又是他。”

“Erik Lehnsherr？”

“他抢劫了我们两次，半年之内。”Raven撩动金发。“他胆子很大，总是先报名字。”

Charles拿起那张档案表，指尖划过平面之上，沿着那张轮廓深刻的面孔下滑。那双绿眼睛很沉，藏着深暗秘密的下坠感。“就是他搞坏了我的Cerebro分支？”他安静地问。

“是他。”Raven恢复蓝色，又变成女孩，这表明她正处于极度的焦躁中。“Charles，你得想想办法了，他很危险——太危险。我怀疑，Shaw正在策划着，准备夷平我们。”

“他从哪里招募到他的。”Charles双手在下颌前交叉。

“他自己去投奔他的。”

“找不到他之前的信息？”

“一点都没有。”她焦躁地踱着步。“不过这也不稀奇。末日之后，他不是唯一一个失去过去的人。”

Charles走到他妹妹身边，安慰地抚摸她的肩膀。“我很害怕，”她将头靠在他肩上，声音里有隐隐的哽咽，“Shaw正在和南方的旧政府军商谈，如果他从他们手里买到了哨兵……”

Raven是他的妹妹，也是名勇敢的战士。与敌人作战时，她从不畏惧。他感受着她的情绪，耐心等待她平静下来。“Charles，我不想这么……脆弱。但是一想到……”她没有说完，可Charles知道她的想法。没有心电感应，只是因为他了解她。

她恐惧的是失去“绿洲”，失去家园。

Charles握着她的手，Raven脑中的画面自然而然地展现在他的面前。他看见他们建立起的家园，在战士的保卫下，黄沙坟墓里的伊甸。男人与女人，老人与幼童，变种人与普通人，末日之后的共同家园。这是仅存的几块净土之一，上面还能长出绿色的植物，人们还能通过自己的劳作获得生存下去的权力……

他丧失了告诉她真相的勇气。

“我们会坚持下去，一直，Raven。”他揽着她，感到恐惧正从她身上褪去。“不过，你说得对，”她那双奇特又美丽的黄眼睛正望着他，“Shaw对我们的威胁越来越大……我有一些其他的想法。”

“告诉我，Charles。”

他深吸一口。“Shaw的攻击目标是这里，我认为最好把除战士以外的人转移到安全的地方——”

“安全的地方？”她诧异地打断他的话，并离开他的怀抱。

“是北部的旧政府军建立的聚居区。”

“旧政府军？”Raven的瞳孔紧缩了一下。“你怎么能跟他们谈条件！”

“Raven，”她早晚得知道真相，但不要是现在。“我们人手不足，你再清楚不过。凭借Cerebro整体作战曾经可行，现如今Shaw有了一张王牌……绿洲可以夺回来，但人只能死一次。”

她的妹妹仍在摇头，她脸上的每道花纹都在颤抖。“这是对家园的背叛！”

“Hank和Jane也赞成这件事。”

“我永远不会同意！”她咬着牙，撇开头，“旧政府军……你们怎么能信任他们！我永远不会忘记，他们对变种人的屠杀！你们将‘绿洲’里的变种人交给他们，等于亲手葬送这些人的性命！”

他依然温言安慰她。“不，Raven，我会安排好一切，而且——”Charles握紧Raven的手，为她传递了一个画面：一个异常魁梧丑陋的变种人承担起搬运淡水车的工作，几个普通人从后帮他推起陷入沙坑的木车。“你看到‘绿洲’了，普通人和变种人，在westchester和平共处，互利共生。在北部的聚居区，他们也会把这种希望传递下去，”她甩开他的手，中断了画面。

“战争的火种由人心而起，要熄灭它，也必然要经由人的心。”这不是一时的托词，正是他一直坚守的信念。

Raven默默看着他。当他想抚摸她的红发时，却被躲开了。“你一点没变，Charles，自信到固执。”她苦笑道。“熄灭战争的是匮乏，你从来不肯认清这一点。”

“我不想同你争辩，我的哥哥，”她变回那个金发女孩，“你相信人性，但我仍要提醒你：歧视是人性的瘟疫，它并不是凭借乐观的态度就能被战胜的。”

“……我明白。”

他明白Raven的隐忧，可他，他们，都没有时间了。

“还有，我不会走。”他抬起头来，望着她。“如果Sebastian Shaw来到这里，就叫他把‘绿洲’和我一同摧毁。”

Charles皱起眉，他刚想再开口，有人敲了敲门。

Scott推门进来，他望着他们，石英眼镜挡住了他的情绪，但Charles从他的声音里察觉到一丝异常的波动。

“Charles，Raven，我们在沙漠里发现一个人，你们最好过来看看。”

“是谁？”Raven反问道。

“有可能是，”他顿了顿，“Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

二

 

Shaw派出了哨兵追猎他。

Erik永远不会忘记，正是人类创造的这些无生命的钢铁，打开了末日炼狱的大门。他高估了自己的实力，他单枪匹马，无法与一个以除掉他为使命的哨兵小分队抗衡。为了甩脱哨兵，Erik驾着车，毫不犹豫，一头冲进了沙暴里。

黑黄的沙雾叫他完全无法睁眼，他只能一意孤行。哨兵那种独特的前行节奏很快消失了，除了飞沙走石的呼啸，他什么也听不见。他发现自己在祈祷——完全是不自觉地。如果上帝确能分开红海，他大概也能救我一命，Erik狂乱地想，他愿意在此刻虔诚——只要祂救他一命！

可惜上帝在世上缺乏已久，他的誓愿刚刚发出，就连人带车被狂风卷离了地面。Erik撞到了头，眼前一黑，晕了过去。

一丝清凉划过他的颊边。

Erik睁开眼，一条花纹朴素的棕色小蛇正从他的脸前游弋着路过。他还在车里，被黄沙埋住了半个身体，焦热的沙子快把他烫熟了。他不动声色，催动磁场，捕捉住了这条小蛇。连把自己从沙粒解放出来的时间都等不得，Erik拧下蛇头，大口饮着它的血——那点血也只够把他嘴里的沙和成泥。

一阵反胃感涌上来，可什么都吐不出来。他勉强打起精神，用磁力把自己和车从沙粒挖出来。这就是他仅有的力气了。他饥饿，更要命的却是没有淡水。车坏了，修好了也没有多大用，因为没有汽油。

亮晃晃的太阳带来的热度扭曲了一切，他躺在灼热沙丘上，半张着嘴，眼前出现幻觉。那幻觉里，他看见有人从地平线朝他走来，一步一步，越来越近，清凉的水滴落到他的唇上——

不是幻觉。他得救了。

他们为他头上撑起阴影，还给了他一些宝贵的淡水。Erik毫不客气，等到精神稍振，就狼吞虎咽吃下他们递上的食物。“……我在哪？”他的声音干哑得不像样。

“Westchester，前面就是。”救他命的人回答。

看来我是走了对的方向，他想，到达了目的地，只是过程不太顺利。力气又长了出来，他扶着人站起来，活动了活动手脚。“你从哪里来？”为首的人问他。

Erik想了想，“……我正要到Westchester去找人。”这些人确实不是长居沙漠的游民——他们简直都干成了一张皱巴巴的活人皮！——脸上没被狂风削出又被黄沙填满的皱纹，双颊却带着被“绿洲”滋养出的丰润。“我要你们做一件事，”Erik不动声色地握住离他最近的那个少女的臂膀，人类肌肤温暖的触感叫他有些留恋。

不过，他待她和待那条小蛇并无区别。

“听着，我还需要你们帮我一个忙。”

“绿洲”生活麻木了这些人的警惕心，他们直到现在才嗅出不对劲来。Erik掌握中的少女惶惑地瞥着他的脸，在发现挣不开后，惊恐地尖叫起来。

他拽着女孩后退。“我不会伤害她，只要你们照我说的办。”

畏惧的骚动。

“我叫Erik Lehnsherr。”这群人听过他的名字，从他们彼此间交换的眼神中看得出来。就在这时，他脚下一软，立足的沙地瞬间塌陷！

一双强有力的臂膀从沙里伸出来，死死拽住他的腿。Erik吃惊了片刻，手上一松，被拖倒在地。是偷袭。他操纵起磁场，轻易就把对手抛了出去。逃跑的人质还没触到她同伴的手，就被无形的力量拽了回去。先前的偷袭者从打击中恢复过来，又朝Erik发动攻击。这下，他看清了对手的样子：背部有棕色的鳞片，贴着地面像蜥蜴一样快速爬行。

是变种人。

他该庆幸，为自己是我的同类而庆幸。Erik勾动手指，拧掉车门，钢铁在他手下成了柔韧的绳索，死死把蜥蜴人捆住。

他捏住少女的下巴，渐渐加重力道，她的喘息断续急促。冰凉泪水落在他的手背上，一滴又一滴。“回去吧，把Charles Xavier叫到这里来。”

“……警告他，别耍花招。”

Westchester的人离开了，Erik带着人质在原地等候Xavier。少女瞪着他，双眼里含着恨意，他却被她的头发吸引了。她生来就带着珍宝，那美丽的头发在太阳下闪闪发光，宛如金子。Erik忍不住伸出手，在想象里抚摸过那头发。他独自在沙漠游荡过很多年，经常数月见不到一个人。黄沙之中的森森骷髅上没有头发，不会有这样活生生的、丰润的美。少女小声啜泣起来，背后的蜥蜴人喉间发出狂躁地低吼。最后，Erik不得不给他制了一个铁制的口枷。

他通常平等对待同类，除了那些自愿和普通人混为一谈的变种人。

黄沙与昏黄的天际相接处，扬起一片沙尘。战车列成纵队，浩浩荡荡驶来。这才有点意思，Erik兴奋起来，只可惜他没见过Xavier的照片，不过他猜他是个蓄着山羊胡须的老头。他在Shaw的阵营时，参与过跟Xavier帮的小规模战斗。他们人数和武器上都占优势，可Xavier帮的战术更胜一筹。他们的指挥老道有经验，Erik由此断定，Charles Xavier本人是个聪明的老家伙。

车队在他数尺外停下。位于中央的那辆车打开来，他看过去，有些紧张，却失望地发现，下来的是个个子不高的年轻人。所有人都下了车，没有他想象中的老者，而且他们都没带武器。

他们一定藏着它，好叫他掉以轻心。

那个年轻人走上前来。他神情严肃，在Erik威胁性的示意后停步，颔首致意道：“Charles Xavier。听说你要见我。”

Erik盯着年轻人，他大约二十岁，相貌很好，眼中燃烧着鲜亮生动的蓝，与这黄沙荒漠格格不入。

他忽而怒气勃发：他不会相信这样一个人，会是Xavier本人！

“我警告过你们，不要耍花招。”他嘶哑地低吼。

年轻人摇摇头，“没人耍花招，我就是Xavier，我来了——放开人质。”

Erik冷笑一声，他势必要给他们一个教训才行。他松开女孩，出乎他的意料，她连滚带爬跑走，却奔向被绑缚的蜥蜴人。Erik来不及管她，他的怒火瞄准了那个俊俏的年轻人，他扫见他脖子上带着的金属十字——或许是个X——就势勒紧把人吊上半空！

“不！”

尖利的女声像一把匕首，穿出他的大脑。那剧痛非人所能忍。Erik身体绷直，直挺挺摔了下去。他张大嘴，却什么声音都发不出来，只能发出濒死的喘息。

灵魂出窍。

在这近死的一刻，他看见“绿洲”，他幼时生活过的Genosha。一刻的幻境随即被噩梦取代，他再次目睹亲朋的死亡，血与火毁灭了他的家园——

恐惧与绝望的炼狱。

Erik尖叫地奔逃，找不到出路，等着他的只有悬崖。无形的怪物在追赶他，他唯有纵身一跃——

一片明晃晃的白光中，五感尽失。他拼尽全力，猛然睁开眼。

黄沙。烈日。

他躺在那里，劫后余生，大口喘息，动弹不得。先前那个年轻人也跌在地上，众人簇拥在他身边，等他站起身。他向Erik走来。Erik转动眼珠——他身上唯一还能动的部分——向上看，那年轻人看起来比他也好不了多少，既痛苦又困惑。

“带上他，回Westchester。”他对身边人下命令，却死死盯着Erik。“……把他捆在车顶上。”

“可他是个磁控者……”

“他没力气逃跑了。”

Erik笑了一声。他终于有点相信，这人就是真正的Charles Xavier。

 

***

去Westchester的过程中，他被捆在车顶，胸腹朝上，接受太阳的炙烤。Erik一直闭着眼，沦为俘虏并没有使他感到多么耻辱。他在思考别的事。大概有一个世纪那么漫长，他听见嘈杂的人声，才睁开眼。

Westchester。绿洲。

人们用好奇畏惧的眼神打量他。Erik看见那些供人居住的简陋房子，被晾在外面的褴褛衣衫围住。彻头彻尾的人间。

这一切就建立在被战火摧毁的残垣断壁上。黄色沙海中的焦土之城。

车载着他驶过聚居区，在远离人群的沙漠中某处孤岛般的小屋前停下来。Xavier的手下把他解下，扔进那间歪斜的囚室。

他们离开有一会，Erik才缓过来。他动弹着手指，艰难地把头转向另一个方向。大概知道锁对他来说形同虚设，门并没有上锁，虚掩着像个诱惑的陷阱，令他有点相信，自己随时都可以走。

他又休息了好一会，才挪动着半坐起身。风来来回回摇着门，发出生涩的吱嘎声。有人从外面推门进来。

Charles Xavier。

他居高临下地打量他时，Erik平视着前方，视线从他的膝盖旁擦过去，落在门外。风一阵紧似一阵，将黄沙扬向半空。

那双蓝眼睛突然凑到Erik眼前，他避无可避，迎了上去。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”

他们对峙着，Erik的嘴角挂着一抹冷笑，仍旧不说话。

“你因何而来？”

“呵，我还以为你是个心电感应者。”

Charles看着他，眼神高深莫测。“你胆子很大。”Erik确定Charles不是在赞扬他。

“你给我那一下子，很要命。”他倒是真心实意夸奖Charles本领出众。

“Erik Lehnsherr，你给我带来过很大的麻烦。”

Charles说话时，跟他的面孔挨得很近，近到呼吸缠在一起。他们亲密无间，宛如情侣。“我不想兜圈子，”他把脸稍微调开，转入正题，“我背叛了Shaw，只能来投奔你。”

“哦？我难道非接收你不可？”Charles追着他，他们鼻尖几乎贴上了，他退无可退。

“是。”

他无法避开，索性彻底和Charles对上，他们唇间的距离只剩不到一寸。

“那我倒要听听理由了。”年轻的首领站起身，踱着步子，斜靠着窗框，眼睛望着外面。

Erik咽了口唾沫。“……我要水。”

Charles回头看了他一眼，昂首走出门去，Erik以为他不会再回来时，他再度推门进来，手上拿着一个水壶。

清凉的水浇在他干裂的唇上，顺着脖子流下去。

“因为我会帮你打败Sebastian Shaw，我能帮你夺得Genosha。”

Charles哈哈大笑。“打败Shaw？为何？”他用一根手指抬起Erik的下巴，强迫他仰面。“你为他卖过命，应该了解我，我对他的地盘毫无兴趣。”

“你不得不这么做。”他恨被人压制的感觉，甩头摆脱Charles的钳制。

“不得不？”

“他购买了哨兵，。”他观察着年轻首领的脸，但很遗憾，那张柔和面孔上的防备滴水不漏。“Westchester，他知道了这里的秘密。”

Charles的面色冷了下来。

他打出王牌。“Westchester的土壤在变化，不出三年，这里就会变为不毛之地。”他实话实说，快意地看着Charles脸色变了又变。“他甚至得悉了你的转移计划——北方旧政府军的人，只要一点实惠就能收买——他不会任你带走这里的资源，物资或是变种人，他不会拱手让人。”

他热切地等待Charles的答复，对方后退几步，坐在地上，与他面对面。“你怎样证明自己不是Shaw派来的间谍呢？”Charles恢复常态，慢条斯理质问他。

“你可以自己来看看，进入我的脑子。”

“你以为我需要等你给我许可？” Erik脸色一变，Charles继续说道，“记忆和想法不见得真实，Shaw也有会读心的部下，你的记忆有可能是被植入的，”他冷酷地指出，“为了引诱我踏入陷阱，这很有可能。”

Erik张开嘴，却发不出声。他有一瞬间的动摇，但很快就从中摆脱——那些折磨得他夜夜不得入眠的记忆和刻在骨头里的仇恨，不可能是假的！

否定这，等于否定他存在的意义！

他想要杀死Charles。这年轻男人平静依旧，他从上衣口袋里掏出烟，用火柴点燃。“就算你说的都是真的，那我更没有必要和Shaw硬碰硬，听起来像是以卵击石。”红唇吐出烟圈。

“Atomic帮建立在原先的Genosha绿洲上。Genosha……那里曾经是我的家园，直到Shaw毁灭了一切。”不知从何时起，他已学会将仇恨隐藏在淡漠的口气背后。“他在奴役它……大部分变种人也在遭受恐怖统治。”

“一旦打倒Shaw，解放Genosha，这里的人就会有新的绿洲。”袅袅的烟雾遮挡在他眼前。“……Charles，把Westchester的变种人交到旧政府军的手上，你真的放心吗？”

空白。

“我取得过Shaw的信任，熟悉他那里的一切，我们联手，足以致他于死地。”他的牌亮完了。

空白。

Erik不喜欢等待，久违的烟草味勾逗着他的嗅觉。他忍不住对Charles说：“嘿，给我也来一根。”

Charles笑起来。Erik舔舔唇。

“我可以与你联手。”

Erik的胸腹剧烈起伏，谈判的胜利叫他兴奋得头昏。Charles因为干燥而愈加艳红的唇继续开阖，他听见他说：“不过，我要干你。”

他愣怔了一下，随即不屑地一笑：“这是联手的代价？”

“不。”

烟被摁熄在地上。他的新晋盟友再度靠近他时，Erik从他眼里读出赤裸裸的情欲。

蓝色的情欲，属于海洋。

“烟。”Charles挑起他的下巴。“……烟的代价。”

Erik笑了一声。

“何乐而不为。”他低声答道。

 

*王道乾译本的《地狱一季》，本段出自《谵妄Ⅱ 言语炼金术》。

 

三

 

门被推开，有人悄无声息滑了进来。是Raven。Charles甚至不用抬头，他能感知到她，那种独特的，属于她的灵魂——即便从没人能证明灵魂的存在。

“Raven，”他扔下笔，无奈地看着他的妹妹，“我说过很多次，进来前记得敲门。”

“……Charles。”她在他面前坐下。“Lehnsherr回来了。”

他抓抓头发，“我知道了。”

“他来过了？”

“不，是Jane告诉我的。”

“噢，你现在肯定再高兴不过了。”金发女孩同他说话的语气与以往大不相同，他听得出里面深藏的情绪：生气，不满，埋怨。“他完成了你给他的任务，完美极了，你应该看看他带回的战利品，那些哨兵残骸，”她讥诮地扬起唇角，“他非常厉害，名副其实。”

“够让Shaw头疼上一阵了，”他平和地说，“我相信Erik……”

她打断了他。“你相信他？”Raven重复了一遍他的话，她身上散发出一股暴躁的焦虑。“你相信他，Charles！我真没想到，你……你现在就该出去看看！”

他两手交叉，神情平静地望着Raven，没有说话，仅仅等待着她的下文。

少女猛得站起身，她恼火地在室内转了一圈，冲到窗前，又转过身。“你真知道他在这里干什么，Charles？他在四处宣扬他的那套想法，在这里！”Raven的瞳孔拉长了，愤怒叫她控制不住自己的能力。“Lehnsherr，你信任的Erik，他想要分裂这里——Westchester，我们的Westchester！——他想要说服所有人，变种人不应该和普通人一起生活，他说——”

“他说变种人应该独立，建立属于自己的国度！”

Charles走到柜子边，从里面拿出了一个罐子。棕色的粉末融化在水中，可可的香味暂时驱散了无所不在的沙腥味。Charles朝杯子里丢下他仅剩的一小块方糖，然后递给了他的妹妹。Raven接了过去，却看都没看一眼，便将杯子放在了手边的桌子上。“你总把我看做一个孩子，Charles，”她低着头，一手压住Charles抚摸着她肩膀的手，“我……很担心，我甚至不知道自己在担心什么……”

动摇。

她的灵魂在无声地向他呐喊，无须他的询问。他感受得到，她正在动摇。“他有权宣扬他的观点，Raven，”Charles俯下身，他的语气温柔却不容质疑，“不过，我会去同他谈的。”

“他会瓦解Westchester。”Raven抬起眼，近于祈求地看着他。

Charles望进她的眼睛里。“不会发生这种事，”他握紧Raven的手，“我发誓，只要我还在，Westchester就永远不会消失。”

“……你和他出双入对，”Raven急促地喘息着，“自从他来到这里，你总是和他在一起，人人都看得见。”她抓着他的手不放，“人们会觉得，这是你的意思——你是Erik Lehnsherr的支持者！”

敲门声。

Raven迅速松开了他的手，掉过头。“请进。”Charles望向门的方向。进来的人是Erik。他穿着件黑色高领衫，看起来比离开时要瘦了一些。

“看来我是打扰你们了。”Erik微笑着，耸耸肩，却并没有离开的意思。

Raven站起身。“我走了，Charles。”她急匆匆向外冲去，与Erik擦肩而过。门被女孩离开时的风带上，摔出一声巨响。

Charles跌回自己原来的位置。“很高兴看到你回来，”他紧紧盯着那张棱角分明的瘦削面孔，“Erik，感谢你为Westchester所做的一切。”

“你不必讲客套话，Charles，毕竟是你收留了我。”Erik毫不在意地答道，在Raven坐过的位置上坐了下来。

“不是我收留了你。”Charles向后，靠在椅背上。“是Westchester收留了你。”他着重咬出那个词。

Erik摇摇头，吐出一口气，听起来倒像一声不明显的笑。他倾身靠近桌子，突然被另一件东西吸引了注意力。

“可可？”Erik颇为惊喜地感慨。

是他为Raven准备的那杯可可，她连动都没动。Charles做了个请便的动作，Erik端起杯子，迅速喝了个精光。他只得看着他意犹未尽地舔着薄薄的嘴唇，听见他喉间发出模糊的满足的呼噜声。“还有吗？”Erik问。

“这是最后一点了，”Charles支起胳膊，一手撑着下巴，“包括糖在内，最后的。”

“真想不到，你们居然还能种这种东西。”

Charles笑起来。“当然是从我们的老朋友Sebastian那里抢来的，”他愉快地解释道，“一共二十箱，每个区限量配给。”

“妙极了……”Erik贪婪地盯着杯底，好一会儿，抬起头，瞧着他。“Charles，下次我也要去抢劫可可和糖。”

“噢？我猜有点大材小用了。”

“管他呢，”Erik兴奋地咧开嘴，露出牙，“我可以一个人去，然后抢整整一卡车回来！知道吗？它们都是我的！”

“是大家的，”Charles纠正道。

他的话换来Erik的一记嘲笑。“Xavier的乌托邦幻想？我喜欢。”他愉快极了，乃至操纵几枚硬币在半空翻来滚去。

“我有件事，要跟你谈谈，Erik。”

磁控者悠闲地翘起一只腿，一手向上勾逗着硬币，一副洗耳恭听的模样。

“接纳你进入Westchester，是因为你与委员会达成协议在前，”Charles收敛表情，“你需要做的，是帮我们解放Genosha绿洲，换取你留在这里的资格……”

“我根本不想留在这里。”削薄的唇上流露出一道不加掩饰的讥讽，“我想要Shaw死，亲手杀死他。”

硬币不安地弹动着，在半空中。

“我不关心Shaw的生死。”半晌，Charles做出回应。“不过，如果你还想合作，还想顺利从Shaw手里夺回Genosha，”他伸出手，越过桌面，戳了戳Erik手上方悬着的硬币，“最好记住一点——”

Charles捏住那硬币，猛得站起身。他将硬币摁回Erik的手心，手强硬地压在其上。“变种人，和普通人，在这里和平共处，这是Westchester存在的理由——”

“旧人类社会和平派的陈腐观点，”Erik的手很放松，毫不反抗地任由他压着，“不过，看看结果吧，Charles，睁开眼睛看看四周，这就是结果！”灰绿色的眼睛里没有半点笑意。“这是生存博弈，普通人和变种人，是永远不可能相安无事地生活在一起的。”

“现在，这里，他们就生活在一起。”

“假象蒙蔽了你的双眼。”Erik的手又潮又冷，硬币在他们的掌间躁动着。“你以为变种人已经忘记是怎样被屠戮的？你以为普通人可以轻易放下偏见与恐惧？一旦资源充足，他们自然会再度陷入争斗，历史一再印证这一点，大概不用我反复告诉你了。”

Charles没有说话，望进低处，那一片深暗的绿里。

“而且，我有权表达自己的观点，也不会强迫任何人同意我。如果他们出于自愿跟随我，你应当清楚，他们有自由选择的余地。”

“没人会剥夺你的权利。”Charles沉声说，“不过现在，我认为我们目标还一致，那就是解放Genosha。”

他等了很久，才听见一声轻哼。“你说得对，我很赞同。”他松了一口气。Erik却从下面抓着他的手，丝毫不放松，他站起身，他们双眼持平，对峙。

“但是，也请你不要忘记，Charles，我今天说的话。”

他憎恨这个样子。他们的面孔挨得那么近，他甚至嗅得到随着Erik的呼吸所散发出的，那股属于可可的香甜味道。他憎恨自己的分神，和叫他不由自主分神的任何事物。

“老实说，Charles，我居然还以为你会说点别的。”Erik刻意压低的声音在他耳边回荡。

“……说什么？”

Erik轻笑一声。“我不想跟你兜圈子，我刚刚自己一个人在该死的沙漠里呆了整整八天，而这八天里，你不能想象是得有乏味，每天只能——”他拉长声调，卖着叫人憎恨的关子。“那种时候，我只好想你，想想你怎样要我——”

Charles瞪着他的侧面。

“或者我怎样要你。上帝知道我有多想你，和你的烟，噢，现在还要带上你的可可——一旦离开这里，我发现，我需要你，”他在他耳尖上吐着气，“我想要你。”

Charles闻到可可的味道，眼前这个男人喝掉了他最后一点可可。也许这是他最后一个机会。

拿回他的可可，还有糖。

他迅速举起那只尚且自由的手，抓紧Erik的头发死死扣住了他的后脑勺，粗鲁地闯进了他的口腔。

这个姿势别扭极了，他们之间还相隔着那张该死的桌子。牙齿撞在一起，唇舌黏糊地勾连。他从Erik的舌头上尝到可可的苦味，还有沉积了八天的咸沙涩土。他们压在一起的两只手，手指紧紧交缠，彼此憎恨，难分难舍。那枚不合时宜的硬币卡在他们掌心的缝隙里，谁都想不起分开一下，好叫它能呼吸一点新鲜空气。

“Charles……我的上帝！”

Raven的惊叫炸响在耳旁。“你们在干什么！”他们匆匆忙忙分开，牙齿磕破嘴唇，血腥味叫人反胃。“我说过了，Raven，你进来前应当先敲门！”Charles措手不及，狼狈不堪，却发现自己撤不开手——Erik死死压着他，叫他没法退缩。

“你们到底在干什么！”蓝色的女孩气急败坏地质问。

他该怎么办？狡辩或抵赖，也许通过脑控直接帮她忘了一切。“我们……”

“在干你看到的事，”Erik却插了进来，“ 我们还要干你能想象到的一切，你可以留下，”他洋洋得意瞟了一眼Charles，“只要你哥哥不反对。”

Raven再度摔门而出。

Charles终于摆脱了Erik的纠缠，他急着准备追上去。Erik却先他一步，倒退过去，用身体堵在门前。

“让开，Erik。”他命令他。

“她是个成年人了，Charles，不会出事，”门锁哒得一声自动阖上，“她这种反应，是因为和你接吻的人是我。”

Charles疲惫地叹了一口气，他背过身。“……她以前从不这样。”

“她讨厌我，因为我动摇了她。”Erik的声音从背后传来。

“动摇？”

“叫她知道，变种人不一定非要适应人类……嘿，Charles，放松点，我就是开个玩笑。”Erik微笑着，做出投降的姿态。“我只是告诉了她一个真理，那就是不要接受任何对她那副假相献媚的平庸男人的殷勤。”

Charles困惑极了，他盯着Erik。“你说什么？”

“这么说你什么都不知道？”Erik假装惊讶。“Charles，可怜的哥哥，被邪恶的妹妹和助手蒙在鼓里——”Charles看着他回到自己身边，那只修长有力的手隔着一层衬衫沿着他的胳膊下滑。“我撞见她和Hank，在垃圾焚烧场，他们在接吻。”

他反手捉住Erik的手腕。

“放轻松，Charlie，”Erik的声音里有种下沉的温柔，“她成年了，可以吻任何她想吻的人……就像你和我一样。”

他被蛊惑了。

“……继续吗？”

Charles没回答。他只是凑上去，封住了Erik的唇。

 

***

Erik躺在一堵矮墙下，双手枕在脑后，愉快地翘起腿。白日里灼热的沙子逐渐褪去了似火的温度，凉风划过脸颊，夜晚静谧如溪流。他仰望着夜空中明亮的星，这个夜晚正跟以前许多在沙漠中独自度过的静夜一样。他喜欢这样，或者说早已习惯这样。独自一人，对着无边的夜和沙，思考一切，又记不住任何事。一切都只为等待另一个未知的明天。

直到他听到说话声。

仅仅因为懒得离开，他被迫倾听了一场情侣间毫无意义的争执。并不激烈的争吵声散去后很久，Erik才坐起身，然后，他看见了那个蓝色的变形女孩，Raven，正背对着他，站在不远处的沙丘上。她回过头，顿了顿，既没有直接走开，也未靠过来。Erik从裤袋里翻出火柴，划燃，为自己点上香烟——Westchester的配给品，长夜的无限良伴。

蓝色的女孩朝Erik走来，破旧的外套随着风朝后扬。“你一直在这里。”她问他，极为肯定的口气。Erik吐着烟圈，不置可否。“他不喜欢我现在这样，”她在他身边坐下来，“Hank，他希望我能一直维持正常的外表。”

“正常！”Erik嗤笑出声。“难道你现在不才是正常的？”

蓝色的女孩望着他。

“听着，你不能阻拦他当个懦夫，”他把烟摁熄在沙子里，“你可以做出自己的选择，Mystique。”

他用那个名字称呼她。她自己所取的那个名字。

Erik轻易便能从她那美丽黄色双瞳中读出一切动摇，即使他根本不会心电感应——因为他知道，她真正需要的是什么。她的声音里带有微微的颤抖，“你怎么知道这个名字？”

“我听见他们这么叫你，真正适合你的名字。”

Erik伸出手，轻轻蹭上她红色的发际。她没有躲避，直直望进他的眼睛里。“……你很美。”他低声感叹，手指从带着奇异花纹的蓝色皮肤上划过。造物主的无尽奇迹，Erik想，无尽美丽的化身。“不要把她藏起来。”他对她说。

“……你要吻我吗。”

Mystique的气息抚过他的鼻尖。“你介意？”Erik托着她的面颊，低声询问。蓝色的女孩挑起眉毛，就在一瞬间，她变了样子，突如其来地——

Charles的脸在他面前冒了出来！

Erik下意识地倒抽了一口气，丢在Raven往后猛退回半身。冒牌Charles笑得简直要伏到沙里了！“哎，我的天，我还以为你会喜欢这个，”“Charles”擦了擦笑出来的眼泪和鼻涕——他认识的那个Charles可决不会这么做！——

“一点都不好笑，Raven。”Erik抹了一把脸，气急败坏。他恨这种狼狈的感觉。

“啊，难道这样不会让你更有感觉？”她笑得双肩直抖，继续顶着Charles的脸，做些他永远不会做的动作，“难道你们不是干得火热？”说些他永远不会说的话，“难道你们不是每次都干得像世界末日？”

Erik很生气，面孔热得发胀。“难道现在不是世界末日？”他没好气地反问。“这见了鬼的地狱是我幻想出来的？”

过了好一会，Raven才平静下来，恢复了她的那幅少女模样。她扬着脸，骄傲地瞧着他，“说真的，Erik，你根本不考虑Charles怎么想吗？”

此话叫他甚为诧异。

“Charles很喜欢你，你却来吻我，”Raven向后倒在沙坑里，仰对着天空，“这会叫他难过。”

他也躺下，和她并排。“他不会难过，”他说，“做爱只是一种方式，一种……更直接的方式，尤其是你独自一人在这个该死的沙漠里生活几天、几十天之后，你会需要这个——和任何会叫人难过的感情都没有关系。”

“你这话就够叫人难过的了。”

Erik笑了一声，他不必再同她解释更多。若她和他一样，当几年沙漠游民，大概更能感同身受。他却突然想起一件事。发生在他还很年轻时，大约几年前——具体的时间他可记不得了，无论走到哪里都一模一样的世界叫人丧失了时间概念——他暂时加入了另一个游民聚成的部落，据点是栋曾经的图书馆。有一次，轮到他同一个女人留下，在其他人外出“狩猎”时看守据点。他们做爱，聊天，读那些奇迹一样保存下来的书。他们一同读某个诗人的诗歌……他爱过她。

他已经记不得她的名字了。

多么神奇，Erik想，他好像深爱过她，有一天却连她的名字都想不起来。那一次，外出“狩猎”的人遇到沙暴，在外耽搁了时日。他们等待了很久，淡水、食物、燃料都将用尽，却没有人返回。女人的腿被划伤，死于感染。Erik烧了那些书，为了夜里取暖。得救的前一天，Erik将仅剩的书，她所爱的诗集，扔进了火里。上帝的灵感终将在熊熊烈火中化为灰烬——那副景象宛在眼前，甚至他已忘记了当时爱人的名字。

“若真像你所说，同任何一个人在一起都一样。”那美丽的金发女孩凝视着他。“……那你为何要选择Charles？”

Erik张开嘴。碰巧而已，他想说。

“嘿……Raven。”

那瘦高的漂亮男孩，Hank，去而复返。他见Erik与Raven在一起，便对他有些敌意。Erik全不在意。他目送他们离开，继续坐在干灼的沙上。与爱情相比，反倒是仇恨更能长久，Erik想。正是因为那些仇恨和愤怒，才让他活到了今时今地。背后传来衣服磨蹭的悉索声，有人来到他身边。他仰起头，是Charles Xavier。

他听到了他和他妹妹的交谈？呵，他根本不用听，Erik嘲讽地想，他能知道他想知道的任何事。

“我越来越不了解她了。”Charles在他身边坐下来，苦恼地说。“Raven，但我答应过她，不会用心电感应她。”

“如果我是你，就不会理这种无用的承诺。”

Charles侧过脸，打量Erik。“你最好不要再对她说那些话，”他顿了顿，“她还无法分辨出你那些想法的危险性。”

“她已经长大到会选择了，相信我。”Erik嗤笑道。“下次你可以光明正大地加入我们的讨论，好让我名正言顺地驳斥你。”

Charles住了嘴。寂静持续了好一阵，连沙蜥的骚动都能触动人的听觉。“Erik……”Charles忽然叫了他的名字，“你……”他难得表现出犹豫，“你可以一直留在Westchester，只要你愿意，就可以永远是我们中的一员。”

“你们？”Erik反问。“我不需要。”他断然道。

“不……这里有你的朋友。”

Charles说任何话都可以是真诚的，他的眼睛有种天然诚实的天赋。“我的朋友？叫人感动。”他冷淡地感慨。

“……你并不孤独。”

夜幕垂下，星辰闪烁，正是他无数次独自面对过的。

Charles低下头，他的影子遮住Erik。他吻了他。唇与舌互相覆盖，齿与龈互相依偎。这终归是个不太深的吻。在一切朝更深处进展之前，Erik单手推开Charles。

“为什么？”他问他。

他感到Charles温热的手指沿着他的脖颈徘徊着下滑。“为什么……”Charles的棕色卷发从耳朵上滑下来，垂在脸颊边，“我想试试你的做法，来证明我的话。”

他想要证明什么？

Charles反身压住他，挤在他的两腿之间，亲吻他的下巴，脖子，锁骨。Erik的回应并不积极。他懒洋洋半撑起身体，提醒Charles：“这次跟上次的时间是不是隔得有点短？我记得我们上午才干过。”

Charles来不及说话，他正忙着舔吻他的耳朵。这举动无疑大大讨好了Erik，终于，他勉强愿意勾住他的脖子。

“……现在是世界末日啊。”Charles在他耳边咕哝道。

Erik笑了，这理由真是不容拒绝啊。很快，他含混的笑声消失在了下一个吻里。

 

***

 

Charles找到他时，Erik正独自在西彻斯特的边界区进行日常的自我训练。

“你对Alex说了什么？”

他专心致志感受着两英里外的一辆被黄沙深深掩埋的油罐车，操纵磁力试着将它拖过来，因而假装没听见Charles的质问。臂膀被人猛得抓住。他最后一次尝试，胸中无名的愤怒扯起熊熊烈焰，奋力想要把那卡车挖出来！

仍以失败告终。

“回答我，Erik，”Charles严厉地命令他。Erik憎恨这口气。“他是谁？”无处发泄的愤怒，失败带来的沮丧，他在明晃晃的烈日下双耳嗡鸣、头晕目眩，“我根本不认识他。”他欣赏着Charles隐怒的脸，不屑一笑。

“Alex Summers。”他的胳膊被越箍越紧。“你告诉了他什么。”

“Alex……我想起来了，是那个男孩，金发的？”他甩脱Charles的钳制，转过来，双臂抱在胸前。“我是和他说过几句话，怎么了？”

“他的能力失控了，烧毁了一间屋子。”字句从咬紧的齿缝间迸出。“他要求呆在地下禁闭室，不肯和任何人说话——你到底干了什么？”

Erik挑起眉毛，他想到一件事。“你怎么知道是因为我？”

Charles沉默不语，他望着他，眼里有深暗的蓝。

“噢，我忘了，你可是个心电感应者，”他嘲讽道，“可那你为何要来问我？他不愿意告诉你，你大可以自己去看。”

Charles猛得揪住他的领口。

Erik眼前晃了一下，刚才的练习耗费了他太多力气。他努力掩饰着，装作轻松地举起双手，做出一副投降的姿态。“我承认，我是跟他说过话，不过是他先来问我的，”他漫不经心地解释，“他……Alex很苦恼，他无法完全控制自己的力量，因此无法使用它。他问我控制自己力量的方法，我当然教了教他——”

“你怎么教他的？”Charles逼问他，稍微放松了他的领口。

“力量来源于愤怒，掌握愤怒的人掌握力量——”Erik瞧着那个男人，轻柔平静地答道。“看来他学得可不怎么好啊。”

Charles丢开他，焦躁地背过身，双紧握起双拳。“你为何要误导他！”

“误导？”

Erik被逗笑了。“我确实没有这么做的理由，也不会这么做，”等他稍微能控制自己的情绪，他这样回答Charles，“这就是我控制力量的方法，愤怒。不管你是否相信，Charles，我就是凭借这方法运用我的力量的。”

绿洲的边缘地带紧靠沙漠，干灼的风抽着他的脸，带来微妙可恶的痛感。热胀的沉默在他们之间发酵。Charles转过来，眉间卷起波纹，“这不可行。”

“我在这地狱里活到了现在，还打败了所有想要我命的敌人。”

“也让你濒临险境。”Charles凝视着他。“过于极端的情绪叫你体内的力量视无序为常态，你能使用它，但却不能真正控制它。”男人挪开视线，望着黄沙尽头空旷的天际。“我想要帮助你，Erik。”

“帮助我？”

他反复思量这话中的含义，目光停留在Charles褐色的鬈发上。“帮助我！”Erik轻声重复，他从那蔚蓝的双眼中读出恳切与诚挚。Erik扬起下巴，他笑不出了。“听着，Charles，”他想了想，“……你根本不了解我。”

“Erik，我看到过……”Charles犹豫片刻，“你来到Westchester那一天，只有那一次。”

他看到了什么？Erik漠然回想，即刻恍然大悟，Charles意指的大概是他的过去。“……你打算如何帮我？”他拾起之前的问题，漫不经心伸出手，蹭上Charles在躁动的热风中轻颤的发尾。

干燥的红唇轻轻抿着。“愤怒可以激发你的能力，平静一样能蕴育力量。”Charles略微停顿，喉结跟随着上下滚动。“你能够找到其中的某一点，Erik，存在于愤怒和平静中间，它能叫你找到——”

“你力量的巅峰。”

高温扭曲着他们之间的空气。“呵，Charles，这真是符合……”指尖擦过柔软的皮肤。“……你的折衷之道。”Erik忽然语气一变。“但如果你真要说服我，还得做得到一件事。”

读心者不说话，他凝视他的目光自信镇定，仿佛有无所不能的力量。

“回答我一个问题，Charles，”Erik贪婪地深吸一口气，掺有黄沙味道的咸涩空气。“你尝试过吗？来自愤怒和……痛苦的力量。”

蓝色深湖中泛起微澜，又迅速平息。他敏锐地觉察到那一丝动摇。

“愤怒。”他的嘴唇蹭在Charles的耳畔，低语。“……你要先尝试我的方法。”

没有反对，亦没有同意。磁控者只把这当做默许。路过的云遮住太阳，投下阴影，使读心者的面孔平添一层阴翳。Erik直视着Charles。“你不愿承认，愤怒才具有原始的力量。人们所敬所畏只是审判者手里的雷霆与火焰。你难道从没有感受到过，Charles，来自愤怒的召唤？”他舔舔上唇，不放过来自另外一人表情任何的微细变幻。“末日之后，也许我们每个人都经历过一遍的，”他逼得Charles后退一步，“家破人亡，或者亲子离散，眼看家园化为灰烬，却无能为力……”

旧日的Genosha绿洲又浮现在他眼前：他的母亲，他过去的家。

“如果在这之前，我们便团结起来，与普通人抗衡，也许一切都不会落到这个地步，我们，和他们，都不会。”

这荒凉沙海的天气如同一位脾气怪异多变的老妇，转眼间干晴的天幕下便隐隐酝酿起黑色的云团，沙暴的前兆。

“我的母亲在我面前被人杀死。”他用力按住Charles的双肩，使他的背撞上一段残破的墙。“你根本不能明白！”他越发激动。“亲眼看着、看着他们死去……”

起风了。浓云彻底挡住了阳光。Charles的蓝眼中一如既往平静，宛如暗藏漩涡的碧蓝深海。“Erik，我……”

“你永远不会明白，”Erik放松了钳制，他倒退一步，讽刺地笑起来。“你看不见任何东西，除了这个虚假勉强的伊甸园。”

“Erik！”

风越来越大，吹得他们几乎站不稳。“那个男孩，他叫Alex？他压抑自己的愤怒，你的引导只叫他越来越困惑。”他看不真切Charles的脸，只能揣测，那张甜蜜的面孔上一贯的宽和神情是如何被一点点抹去的。然后，他抬起眼，冷静地冲Charles挥出了最后一下子。

“……Raven，你的妹妹，你真以为自己了解她？”

“Charles，你太自以为是了。”

Erik想要激怒读心者，出于某些自己也没有觉察的原因。话音落定，磁控者感到一阵不真实的茫然，但未等到他开始自我审视，便觉得自己腾空而起。他以为自己被沙暴卷到了半空。眼前所见只余一片旋转的昏天黑地。体内所有的器官扭曲倒悬，令人作呕。

恐惧。

他在漩涡里感到止不住的恐惧。他想要唤起自己的力量，却徒劳无功。不，他并不是在沙暴里。无尽的回旋里，他目睹时间倒退的脚步。一切。已过去的，现在，甚至未发生的，像洪水一样，通通倒灌进他的大脑。他被迫重新经历，幸福、痛苦、愉快、悔恨、愤怒……情绪的洪流夹裹着他，一切无有逃避的可能。听觉和视觉在谵妄中被放大到了极致，一开始他尚能分出自有和外来的，很快，他只剩下了一种选择。

承受。

片刻——也许是永恒——之后，Erik在缤纷炫目的下坠中停了下来。一片刺眼的白光里，他睁开眼，却什么都看不见。Magda。在那个瞬间，他忽然想起了那个名字。

他曾经的爱人，她的名字叫Magda。

黑暗的洪流从头顶倾泻而下，他闭上眼，彻底失去了知觉。

 

四

 

巨石沉甸甸压在他的头顶。

他极力想要摆脱那窒息一般的疼痛，在眼花缭乱的泥淖里挣扎，奋勇向上，直到看见一线光明——

Erik猛得睁开了眼。

他正等着上方破烂干朽的椽子，头疼喋喋不休啄着他的前额、头顶和后枕，一阵又一阵。过了好一会，他才发现，自己仍活着。活在这炼狱里。他想动一动，却因为刚醒来的乏力而作罢。有什么东西正在他左手臂上压着。他费力地侧过头，从狭窄的视野望去，看见那生着棕色蓬松卷发的后脑勺。

是Charles。

Charles伏在床边，一手抓着他的胳膊，睡得很熟。他保持着那个别扭的姿势，瞧着读心者随着呼吸频率划出轻缓起伏的背，有一刻钟，才重又闭眼。湿润的鼻息碰着他的手指，试探一般，犹如一只小心翼翼的雏鸟的绒羽。他不想叫醒Charles。他还没有想好如何再度面对那双眼睛，还因为——目前的情况也不算很坏，Erik想。他有点不情愿承认，自己甚至有点喜欢这种感觉：他与Charles靠近，超过以往任何时候。

Erik开始回想昏迷的经过。那些被遗忘的过去，黑暗深渊中的沉淀物，随着风暴卷成旋涡，再度回到他的面前。他不得不面对。不仅是他自己的，也包括他人的……小臂上抓握的力量在变化，Charles的呼吸变得急促：他醒了。他仍闭着眼，竭力将呼吸维持得平和，佯装在享受一个好梦。

“嘿，Erik，醒醒。”Charles摇了摇他的胳膊。

Erik睁开眼，他揉了揉眼半坐起来，尴尬地掩饰，假装自己还不明就里。他瞧见Charles不自觉地咬着唇，好像同样不知所措。他决定要先开口，于是清了清嗓子——

“抱歉，Erik。”

Charles看着他，笑容有些勉强，一部分往日的镇定与自信消失了。他从那干燥红唇抿出的弧度读出愧疚与忐忑——也许是他自己的错觉。“你不用跟我道歉，”Erik闷声说。他全身别扭极了，稍一活动便有关节咯吱作响，“我睡了多久？”

“你是晕过去了，到现在大概……十一，或者十二个小时。”Charles的话音一落，他的胃便合时地跟着大声抗议起来。“看来正是吃午饭的时候，”Erik神色自若地说。

有人敲了敲门，Charles连问都没问，便走过去将门打了开。一个红发女人走了进来。Erik认出她，是Grey。她也是个读心者，显然，早在他们能看见彼此的鼻尖前，他们就进行过特殊沟通了。红发的Grey礼貌性地冲他点点头，转过脸把手上的袋子递给Charles。Charles朝里看了看，将那口袋放在他身边。里面是罐头和饼干，足有半袋。“午饭。”Charles简短地说明，然后跟着Grey出去了。

他们没有离开，就在门口。透过那扇破破烂烂的窗户，Erik还看得见Charles的衣服的一角。他听见说话声，男人的缓和，压得很低；女人的急促，音调稍高。Erik对他们的交谈内容并无兴趣，他很饿。他勾勾手指，铁皮罐头便老实地露出了内藏。他迫不及待，连看都来不及看，便将吃的倒进嘴里。锋利的边缘划破了他的嘴唇，血锈味伴着食物原始的香气，一股脑滑了下去。

“委员会，Charles……”

“你要去解释……你不能！”

Erik大口嚼着饼干，半天没进食的身体就像个无底洞。他瞥见那吃空了被扔在一旁的铁皮罐上的标识，便又把它叫回来，仔细看了看——三叉戟，是Shaw的标识。这肯定是从Shaw那里抢来的。

“我和Scott……Raven……很失望。”

他原以为读心者之间的交谈会更富有特色，比如在头脑中展开一番精彩绝伦地大战——旁人也许会看见两个动也不动的人面对面呆立着。Charles和Grey就叫他很是失望，他们照样在靠语言沟通，也跟普通人一样不体面地争吵指责。

“你确实失控了，Charles。”

这是唯一一句他完全听清的话。门被猛然拉开，Erik猝不及防地被噎住了。他咳个没完没了。Charles一步跨了进来，关上门，为他倒了一杯水送过来。他逐渐平静下来，递给Charles一个有气无力的道谢眼神。读心者再次在床边坐下，他想了想，拿起一个罐头，打开递了过去。那蓝眼男人有点吃惊，他接了去，“谢谢”，说着，放在手旁的桌子上。Erik有点失望。“……我没什么胃口，”Charles长出了口气。

他们到现在都没谈昨晚那件事。“昨天的沙暴，呃……”他莫名其妙地选了最不擅长的迂回战术，然后在Charles那明显不知所谓的眼神下一败涂地。他只得绕回正面。“Charles，我不是故意听你们说话，但Grey说‘你失控了’，”Erik盯着他不放松，“……跟昨天傍晚发生的事有关吗？”

Charles垂下眼，然后，他看着他，承认道，“有关。昨天我失控了。”他等着他。“我的能力影响到了几乎整个Westchester。”Charles解释得甚为平静。

Erik 当然知道这意味着什么。在Shaw的阵营时，他曾跟Westchester正面交手过，也亲身试过Cerebro精神攻击的力量。“因为我激怒了你。”他抬起眼，严肃地望着对面的男人。

Charles哈哈大笑。“你太高估自己了，Erik，”他的表情终于不再僵硬，“事情发生在你晕过去后。昨晚又发生了雷暴，当时Hank和我在调试Cerebro的一些新功能。雷暴引起了场的变化，放大了我思维里一部分……它对Westchester的居民产生了负面影响，很糟糕。”

Erik却断定，他只是表面镇定。“你准备怎么处理这件事？”他问。

“我？”

Charles从裤袋里掏出烟盒，发现里面空空如也。“我打算坐在这里等，”他安静地冲Erik眨眨眼，“Jane刚才带来了委员会的方案，我有两个选择，去边境地带呆一阵子，或者……”他潦草地捋捋头发，“通过精神控制测试，在那之前要服用能力抑制剂。”

Erik挡住眼，过了一会，他肯定地问，“那你要被流放一阵了？”

“不。”他还没来及明白这否定的意思。“我选择抑制能力。”

Erik停顿了一刻，像被卡住的齿轮，接着，他抬起脸，难以置信地望向Charles。这出乎意料的答案使他怒火中烧，他没料到，Charles竟会做出这种选择！

“别这样，Erik，只是暂时的……”

“你在否定自己，Charles，你放弃了自己的价值！”

散落在床边的几个空铁罐像一张废纸被无形的手轻而易举揉成一团——“冷静一点，Erik！”——他什么也听不进去，热血冲上头顶。一切金属都在应和他的愤怒，痛苦地呻吟着，扭曲着身体——

_冷静。_

这声音在他脑海深处响起。 _从我脑子里滚出去！_ 他没声息地咆哮。蓝色的海洋近在咫尺。愤怒铺天盖地而来，又悄无声息地退去，像隐没入海的太阳。

Erik喘息着，汗湿的头发紧紧帖附着前额。Charles还在他面前，他垂下眼。“看着我，Erik，”Charles的声音很低，“你失控了……愤怒叫你失控了，你为什么这么生气？”

他睁眼看着四周，一片狼藉，宣告他的权威，和他的失败。Charles的手轻轻落在他的肩上。“听我说，Erik。我同你一样……我们是变种，并以此为傲。”这声音仿佛具有了某种实体，“但这牺牲并不是出于单纯的自罚，我不会做这种无意义的事。你知道我现在必须得留下来， Genosha计划需要我，我得说服委员会的人同意，为了家园，为了未来，为了……我们。”

Charles放开他。“最近一次公议会定在明天下午，你可以来，”他背对着他，微微回头，叫Erik可以看得见那下巴划出的一道柔和线条，“你应该来……毕竟，你是为了Genosha，才留在这里的。”

他没有说错。可Erik心里没有感到丝毫兴奋。

“我还住在原来的地方，一直到明天都在。”临走前，Charles对他说。“等你……感觉好一点，你可以来找我。”

“我们可以继续，下完上次的棋。”他说着，关上门，走了出去。

 

***

 

这是半个月内的第二次公议会。

Charles疲惫地揉了揉额角，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，像有一只苍蝇在里面乱转。能力抑制剂的副作用之一。Westchester各区内公议员们绕着石砌的圆桌，一个接一个发言，冗长又毫无进展的陈腔滥调令人昏昏欲睡。他忍不住走起了神。这会议在就近的旧时代的议会遗迹召开，高耸的廊柱矗立过数百年，冷眼见证无数分歧与妥协，残垣断壁上搭上了临时的遮挡物，挡住风沙，遮掩天空。

“……我们在东北方的瞭望塔再次遭受到Shaw的袭击，有三个普通人和一个变种人在战斗中死去……”Charles被这发言吸引了注意。这公议员是个有着橄榄色皮肤的年轻女子，仍在慨然发言，她的音色柔美，却绝不失力量。她顿了顿，深黑的眼睛扫向在座的众人，“他们为保卫Westchester拼劲全力，甚至不惜生命——”

“我们却仍坐在这里，争吵不休，放任Atomic帮在我们的家园内滥施暴行！”她紧握着拳头。“边界上每时每刻都有我们的兄弟和姐妹死去，若继续放任，这里的每一个人便都成了凶手的同谋！”

她的话顿时激起一片蜂鸣般的低语。Charles没有开口，他认得她：是Gabriella。她的手上却没有百合*。这发自内心的激情叫人不得不受到感染和鼓舞，加上她的普通人身份，使在场的、同为普通人的议员们神色复杂，他们低声交谈，频频点头，时而摇头。Charles观察着他们的神色，即使没有心电感应，他仍能从细节上体察到这些人的态度比上一次有了很大变化。自从上次公议会以来，Shaw更频繁地派部下骚扰边境地带，这切实的威胁使人不得不打消得过且过的想法。不过，议员们不会那么轻易放弃旧有的观点：避免与Atomic帮发生正面冲突，用更为平缓的方式度过Westchester内的水源危机。

“这里的装备不可能打得赢Shaw。”

一道声音凭空插了进来。在听清这句话的意思后，安静一瞬降临。说话的人是Victor，他是Logan的兄弟。他站在靠近门的地方，粗壮结实的胳膊横在胸前，阴冷的脸上没什么表情。Victor突兀的发言带来长时间的沉默，而这沉默背后，又似乎别有深意。这绰号Sabertooth的变种人，来到Westchester前便恶名昭彰，他在此地也有拥趸，因为强劲的力量被视为保卫者的中坚力量。

他的质疑足以动摇人心，或者说，质疑早已存在于人的心中。

一直坐在Charles旁边一声不响的Henry上校——北方派来的代表——清了清嗓子。“北方的政府军方面愿意协助westchester，”他说。

“协助！”Victor举起手，在空中猛得挥了一下，大笑起来。“你们要怎么协助？叫这里的变种人充当炮灰，然后你们跟在后面撷取胜利的果实？嗯？”他转向议员们，喉间发出低沉的咆哮。“政府军的人并不可信，他们从内心恐惧变种，根本不会真正帮助任何变种人。”

一片混乱。“你这骗子！”有人冲Victor大吼。

“消灭Atomic，然后呢？这里谁会相信在那个见鬼的Genosha绿洲上建立一个该死的乌托邦的话！一旦Atomic消失，这里只剩下Westchester一个大变种人聚居区，政府军会怎么对待它？”Victor脸上浮起冷酷的笑容，“我来告诉你们，他们会派人铲平一切威胁！”

死寂。

“普通人与变种人的共存只是个幻想。变种人，与其等待和平的屠杀，不如投奔Atomic帮，至少我还知道，那里是个变种国度。”

愤怒的咒骂一瞬间淹没了Sabertooth，激烈的情绪如热风暴的浪潮，几乎能将这简陋的屋顶掀翻。一道墙就这么悄无声息地在普通人与变种人之间架了起来，他们交汇的眼神里有了无形的隔阂，这一切皆因——

Victor说的并不是无稽之谈。

“我就是由普通人生下的变种小孩。”等到波澜稍微平息，Charles说出了他在本次会议上的第一句话。他的声音很平静，却字字敲在人心间。“普通人的父母也有可能是变种人。请大家不要忘记，Westchester存在于此的本义。”

窃窃私语。他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，一千只蜜蜂一起振翅。

视线悄然集中在Charles身上。他不是不知道，最近在Westchester有些与他有关的传言。自从上次的能力失控事件，Charles接受裁决，暂时放弃能力。公议会召开，Jane公开了水源问题，却暂时隐瞒了土壤危机，并提出了夺回Genosha的提议。正如他所预料的，议员们吵得厉害，甚至分成了两个阵营。公议会的公然分裂叫Westchester的居民陷入深深的恐慌中。那个传言就是在时候出现的：Charles Xavier，一直以来公然违反协定，滥用能力，操纵公议员们的判断，以平等为名，行独裁之实。“事实”比真相更确凿——在他丧失了心电感应力之后，公议会便迅速呈现出分裂的趋势。他无法澄清，只能沉默。漏洞百出的临时大厅煮开一锅沸腾的热，和数百人浑浊的呼吸混在一起，唤醒了潜藏于他心底的一切焦躁。Charles抹去额上的汗，他的目光在黑压压的人群中逡巡，就在那一刻，他迫切地想要见到别人，一个他熟识的、信任的、爱着的——

Raven。他看见了他唯一的妹妹，以蓝色的姿态站在前来旁听的人群中，与某人站在一起。是Erik，他的……朋友。Charles望着他们，渐渐平静下来。就在这时，Erik突然朝他的方向望过来。他没有避开。紧接着，Raven也向这方向扭过去。在她与Charles对视的一瞬，这女孩迅速变化了，成了那个普通的金发少女。

Charles的心像被重重踩了一下。 _你并不真正理解她。_ 从什么时候起，Raven便不在他面前现出真正的样子了？人群中，Raven冲他无声地大大一笑，双臂交叉在胸前，比划出一个X的形状——一个只有他与她才懂的手势，以前，他总喜欢以这个手势鼓励她。Charles心里一轻，不自觉地翘起嘴角。只见那女孩大力撞了身边的Erik一下，两人看来是争执了几句。隔得太远，他不自觉想用心电去探查，却踩了个空：他又忘记能力抑制的事了。Erik转过头，又望了他一眼，便耷拉着脸消失在了人群中。Raven紧跟在他后面。失望的风在Charles的内心吹起一阵空洞的回响。他不得不再次回到人群中，独自面对那些陌生的、汗津津的、充满敌意的面孔。

Charles挥了挥手，希望人们能安静下来，“我……”。他只来得及说一个字。

“伪君子！撒谎！下地狱去吧！”

时间仿佛慢了下来，他的四周如此寂静。如果不是这样静，这咒骂为何能在嘈杂里如此清晰入耳？但人们的表情，和他们不断惊恐张合的嘴证明这不过是他的一时失聪。Charles清楚地看见那个朝他掷来的空罐头罐——他甚至来得及看清那是个罐头罐——越过层层人群，直奔他而来。他躲也不躲，准备好的疼痛也没有降临。

罐子停在了半空，悬在众人的头顶上。

一直挤在一起的人忽然退潮般向两旁让开，让出一条宽阔的道路，直通到——

Erik Lehnsherr面前。

一定是他，Charles想，也只有他才有这能力。而且，除了他，这里还有谁会这样做？Charles根本不需。毕竟，这是他再熟悉不过的。热风掀动不结实的挡板，格棱格棱作响，因为众人的沉默这时才得以凸显。Erik站在人群另一端的尽头，他们之间毫无障碍，在众目睽睽下，两座永远不会相遇的山。

磁控者扬起下巴，他的双臂在胸前交叉，郑重地，比成一个X。很多年过去后，当一切苦痛与荣誉一同趋于黯淡，本色尽失——只有Erik，他那时的样子，原原本本地、一毫不差地保留在了他的记忆中，一如昨日。

Erik高傲地环视众人，他说：“如果你们有谁自认为比Charles Xavier更高尚，当然可以污蔑他，用莫须有的罪名审判他，判他带上镣铐，乃至判他死刑！但你们最好记住，他的能力远超你们在座所有的总和。你们之所以能制服他，不过因为他比你们任何一个人，任何一个，都要高尚。”

说完，他便转身，大步走出了议会大厅。

 

***

 

傍晚前，一个不速之客，Scott Summers，找到他，声称要跟他谈谈。Erik这才知道，那个Alex是这位赫赫有名的Cyclops的弟弟。“如果不是Charles阻止了我，你早已被我杀死了。”他说。

“自大是人生的暗礁，”Erik的嘴角扯起一抹嘲笑，“结果也许正好相反。”

突来的疾风叫他不得不闭眼，等到再睁开，Erik耳边的一缕头发已被能量燎焦了。“……自大真是人生暗礁啊，”Cyclops一边戴回石英眼睛，一边叹息道，“……Charles要见你。”

他在边境的某处等他。

Charles站在高台上，上次，也是在这里，他用精神攻击将他打翻在地。他眺望着远方，Erik完全不急着叫他，反而顺着Charles远眺的方向望去——夕阳正在沉入沙海的尽头。

“……Erik。”

Charles从高台上跳下来，松软的黄沙稳当地接住了他。“有一阵子，我想朝东走，一直到找到海为止，”Erik最后朝西看了一眼，即将沉睡的火球最近的沙海被染成了一片温柔的橘红。

“后来？”

“有人劝我，太阳东升西落，哪里都一样。”夕阳的余晖浸透了Charles如海的眼，暗地里的漩涡又卷住了人的双脚。“她还说，沙漠是无水的海。”

眼前的面孔沉寂了一秒，那红唇严肃地轻抿着，“她……你爱她？”

“爱过。她死了。直到那天你把我打倒，我才想起她的名字来。”

“……我见过她，你从来没有忘记过她，Erik，她活在在你心里，一直陪伴着你。”

Erik垂下眼，“你叫我来做什么？就是为了说这个？”

“不，Erik，公议会上，你为我做的……”

“难道你是要道谢？”磁控者粗鲁地打断了他的话，他轻视地笑了笑，“那就别浪费时间了，Charles，我不赞同你的全盘观点，但不代表我会放任下作事在我眼前发生。现在，也许你更能体会，普通人对变种人的恐惧是发自内心的，他们……待你不公，Charles。”

Charles向后靠在石墙上，他苦笑着摇摇头。“Erik，土壤问题无法再拖延了，委员会决定在近几天对外公布。”

Erik一声不吭地隔着衣兜玩弄硬币。

“你知道这意味着什么。Gabriella同我谈了，水源问题公布后有普通人组织暗中和北方旧政府军取得了联系……他们想脱离Westchester。公议会之后，很多变种人也相信，投靠Shaw是出路。一旦土壤危机……Westchester崩溃在即。”他从未见过Charles如此疲惫，力不从心。“北方政府不肯与Shaw正面冲突，尽管他们知道，被Shaw掳走的人都在……Erik，跟你的协议恐怕没法兑现了，抱歉。”

“……Gabriella，我在公议会见过她，”Erik突然说，“她是你的旧女友？”

他很高兴看到，Charles的脸在一瞬间由白转红。“是……但、唉，这没什么关系，Erik……”他磕巴着说。

“听说是她把你甩掉了。”当然，这都是那天Raven告诉他的。Erik现下十分感谢她，毕竟能看Professor X深陷窘境真是一大难得的乐事。

“我能理解你的遗憾，她真的是很美呢。”他笑眯眯，观赏着Charles恨不得随着太阳一同西沉的窘迫样。Erik伸出手，理平了那蓝眼男人一边翘起的衣领，“我只是开玩笑，Charles，别那么紧张。其实，有件事我倒要请你帮忙。”

Charles望着他。

“我考虑过了，你说的不无道理——就是有关愤怒与我力量的关系。”理完衣领，他的手搭在读心者的肩上，没有离开。“你曾说过，愿意帮助我，更好地运用我的能力。”

他出其不意了。Charles因惊讶而双唇微启，之后便微笑起来。“……当然了，Erik。”他低声说。

Erik也笑了，他退后一步，与Charles面对面。“……来吧。”

Charles曾经不止一次地进入过他——不论精神还是肉体——他……都算不上温柔。紧张让他的唾液分泌加剧，Erik闭着眼，不断吞咽。他不知道自己会等到什么……他愿意信任Charles。在公议会上，他的所作所为，没有一个动作，或一句话，不是基于自己的内心。他信任他。Charles Xavier，是他遇到过的，最好的人。

最初，那振动像一只蝴蝶撞上蛛网，宣告一个外来者的入侵。些微的不适过后，一种奇异的舒适感取而代之。仿佛有一种魔法，所到之处严寒消融，绿草如茵。他的身体无比轻盈，跃上高空，俯视一切。啊，那一切里面都有他自己，他竟然都已不记得了！曾经一闪而逝的快乐，和绵延不绝的温情，徜徉在这条遗忘之河里，宛若一只无比温柔的手将他托举在其间。也有痛苦与愤怒的雷霆或暴雨，但有一种力量，使他能直面它们，继续前进！最后，两条感情的河流奇异地交融在了一起，他的身体越升越高——

Erik看见了一个女人，那是他的母亲。她为了保护他，被Shaw杀死，鲜血从她胸前的窟窿中不断涌出，任凭他如何哀嚎也无济于事。那条曾经平静的河流浑浊地翻腾着，带着企图吞没一切的咆哮朝他扑来！他湿透了，沉重地无法飞起来，只能任由那洪水将他淹没——

“Erik。”

他的母亲在叫他。他睁开眼，自己正坐在一张椅子上。母亲回过头来，嗔怪地看着他，“你又睡着了，Erik。”她点燃了烛台上的蜡烛，那渺小的烛火亮起来，照清那张温柔的面孔，那热度竟然如同太阳，使他冰冷的手脚重新有了知觉！

他看见了，荒场重为家园那一刻的灵光。

“……Erik。”

那温柔的呼唤在他的脑中响起。磁控者猛得睁开双眼，Charles正关切地望着他，甚至来不及擦去眼里的泪。Erik背过身去，擦了擦眼。“……我不知道自己还记得。”他闷声说。

“……她一直陪着你。他们都是。”

太阳完全沉了下去，剩下些微的光芒在西面残喘。“试试看，Erik，”Charles鼓励他。他郑重点了点头，转过去，找到那辆深埋在沙底的卡车。起初，那黑暗的重量与他抗衡，叫他难以挪动。但这一次，他的力量竟在不停生长，像一个双脚根植于大地的安泰俄斯一般，那力量源源不断，在他血管中奔流不息！Erik平稳地托举着油罐车上升，上升，上升。最后一刻，他眼前浮现出那副幻景：太阳即将西沉，金色的光辉与浩瀚的海洋交映成辉。

“你成功了！”

他同Charles一起大笑，直到满脸眼泪。“上帝啊，Erik，你的笑起来……”他一向认为Charles很好看，那发自内心的笑容更让他无人能及。他期待地望着他。

“Erik，Erik……你笑起来好像鲨鱼，上帝啊……”

一个铁罐准确无误地砸中了读心者的后脑勺。好极了，叫他清醒一点。

过了一会，一切平静下来，他们懒洋洋并排靠墙坐着。Erik忽然想起来一件事。他推了推Charles的肩膀，“你我真是完全不同，Charles。”

“哦？”Charles惊讶地看过来，天已经完全黑了。“愿闻其详。”

Erik靠过去，他的嘴唇离那读心者好近。“……我是你的朋友吗？”

Charles没有立即回答，他凑过去，摸了摸Erik的脸。“是啊……”他的回答那么含糊，要很仔细才听得清。

“那就对了。”磁控者一把将他推开，站起来。“……我可不会跟朋友睡觉，”他愉快地说完，便抛下读心者独自在黑暗中离开了。

不过，Erik也没回自己的破窝棚，虽然他猜到Charles一定会去那里找他。他拐上了完全相反的方向，有一个人正在那里等他。

蓝色的女孩从车窗里探出头来，懒洋洋抱怨：“你来晚了，Magneto。”

“我知道你会来，”Erik动动手指，卡车门自己打了开，他跳上副驾驶座，“你不会叫我小瞧你的。”

“那你可错了。”Raven平静地反驳，她发动了车子。“我有自己的信念，我只会做自己认为对的事。”

“哦，那可太好了。我得告诉你，这可不是过家家，一旦你被识破，Shaw的人会毫不犹豫杀死你。”

她嗤笑一声，作为回答。“你为什么这么做？”

“当然是为了手刃Sebastian Shaw，为了叫变种人重返Genosha，为了……”

“太太太伟大了——”女孩那些蓝色的花纹统统嘲笑地皱在一起，冷不防，那张脸又成了Charles。“我还以为你会说是为了我，太叫人难过了，E——Erik！”

Erik懒得理睬她，她无趣至极，直到又变了回来。“你准备去哪里，不会就在卡车里等我冒险回来吧？”

磁控者已经闭上了眼，到目的地还早，他准备睡一会，毕竟，下一次合眼不知要等到什么时候了。

“……你总会知道的。”他说。

 

___________________________________________________________

*此处指一般宗教绘画里，加百列手里拿着百合。

 

五

 

大厅里空空荡荡，此时距离第三次公议会开场已经过去了三个小时。不会再有人来了，他想。Jane走上前来，她眼里含着动摇，“Charles……”

“开始吧。”他坚定地说。即使只剩他一个人，这里仍然是Westchester的公议会。Westchester是他的理想，他的信念，他的一切。

Gabriella在，她坐在他的左方，望着他的眼神怜悯又坚韧。他找了一圈，Raven不在这里。Erik也没有出现。

“第七区在昨天傍晚发起公投，结果是……”负责报告的Bobby深吸了一口气，“该区普通人占绝大多数，他们通过决定，于后天迁往北方政府军的领地。其中大部分变种人决定留下……有些普通人父母的小孩有变种能力，他们也选择留下。”

随后，Gabriella带来了一些普通人团体自愿留下的消息，但是不知道他们还能坚持多久。

“……不管怎样，Westchester曾经是我们的希望，”她说。

曾经是。

一切都不出意外，土壤危机一经公开化，便掀起了轩然大波。比Charles所料更坏，甚至有些社区已经公投决定脱离Westchester。这个他曾经耗尽心血经营的绿洲，眼看便要毁于一旦。这里所有人为了变种人与普通人和平共存所做的努力，所流的血泪，所付出的悲欢，所获得的幸福，一眨眼间，分崩离析，跟那些过去发生在这块黄沙废土上如今被掩埋的一切，没有任何分别。

最后，什么都没有改变。徒劳无功，重蹈覆辙。

他想起了Erik。他不告而别，连同Raven。有人看见他们一同离开，他带走了她。Charles又想起了那个傍晚，他们默契地大笑，含着泪水。他坚信，那一刻他们两人眼中所见必然相同。 _你为何不肯相信愤怒的力量？_ 他没有对Erik说实话，那个晚上，他确实是失控了。雷暴导致场的变化只是一个外在原因，傍晚那次叫他心绪无法宁静的争执——

“Charles？”Jane小声呼唤他。

他回过神来，隐去眼里的湿意，站起身，“各位，感谢你们前来……”

大厅的门被豁得推开，一阵狂风卷进来，风沙瞬间迷了所有人的眼。等Charles再睁眼，才发现，并非是风把门卷了开。门口站着三个人，样子十分普通，大概是一个家庭。也许是见大厅里的人都在看他们，这些人便有些不好意思，朝角落里缩去。

“欢迎你们，我的朋友们！”Charles望向他们，“请你们随便坐吧，如今到处都是空位子。”

三人个子较高的女人站了出来，她望着Charles，说：“不，我们很快就要准备回去了，Xavier先生，我们今天来就是想碰碰运气，看看能不能同你讲几句话。”

Charles听她继续说下去。

“我们来是想告诉你，我们不会离开Westchester。看看我们，没有任何变种能力。我们是从北方来的。我的孩子，他的脸上有个瘤子，那里的人殴打他，迫使他离开我和我丈夫。我们逃走了，在沙漠里流浪，直到来到这里。来之前我们对上帝发了誓，我们将永远不会抛弃Westchester，因为这里才是我们的家园。”

风轰隆隆地从屋顶俯冲而过，那是他的错觉。那轰鸣，是血液流经他的血管时所发出咆哮。

“Westchester会记住你们做的一切……”言语听来如此苍白虚饰。

“那倒不必，”那丈夫开口道，“人要铭记家园，家园却不需要铭记每一个人。”

他的嘴唇颤抖着，却说不出什么，也就是在这时，门再次被冲开，这次是Scott。他背对着飞沙走石，连为厅内的人掩上门都不知道。“天啊，快、快来！”他语无伦次，“来啊，都来听听这个！”

那是一个破旧的小收音机。干扰的滋滋声过后，他听到那个声音。

“……你们或许对昨晚发生在Anjan要塞的爆炸略有耳闻，当然，你们中的大多数都对此漠不关心。有人会告诉你们，这只是Sebastian Shaw又一次无耻的偷袭。但这一次，你们可以选择相信这说辞，也可以——”

“选择真相。”

 “Anjan要塞油库的爆炸是我，Erik Lehnsherr，所为。我这样做的起因，并非要你们恐惧我，而是出于复仇。我同你们这里许多人一样，以Sebastian Shaw为永世仇敌。他夺走了我的家园，杀死我的双亲，奴役我的朋友，那时我大概九岁。就在昨晚，你们军政府最高领袖，Stryker将军，派遣他的手下，同Atomic帮内Shaw的心腹密会。不要觉得奇怪，他们这么做已经有很长时间了。将军阁下出售哨兵机器人给Shaw，以帮助他猎获变种人以便奴役——

“你们或许以为自己并非变种人，是相对安全的。那我接下来要告诉你们的，未免过于残酷。维持Genosha的运转一向需要大量奴隶，Shaw把变种人作为战士奴役，那剩下的奴隶从哪里来？他们来自你们中间。Stryker将军阁下同Shaw定有长期口头协定，他会把北方军事管理区内未过筛检的人集中，也许他告诉你们，他们被送到了医院或是疗养所，可是要等你再打听他们，他们就是尸体了。

“Stryker把这些人贱卖给Shaw，使他们沦为奴隶。如果你们愿意，可以设想自己无法通过筛检的那一天——还有，将军阁下自己的儿子是个变种人，他不敢叫人知道，背地里却通过这孩子的能力来操纵他人的意愿，顺利成为你们的最高领袖，我认为作为他的人民，你们有权利知道这一点内幕。当然，你们会以为我在撒谎。但稍后，将回到你们中间的成千上万普通人，从Shaw的手底被解救的同胞，他们可不会撒谎。顺带一提，你们得感谢Mystique……”

“你们中间很多人以为我疯狂又偏执，以为我爱好血火与毁灭。今天，我冒险闯入你们的总部，不仅为了说出我知道的真相，也是为了请求一件事——”

“普通人和变种人之间的战火蔓延多年，多年以来，我们互相毁灭，并乐此不疲。必须承认，很长一段时间内，我憎恨你们，你们因为Genosha是变种人聚居区而对它遭受的蹂躏视而不见。直到最近，有人使我意识到，这种仇恨除了发泄外，并无太大意义。变种人与普通人之间不尽然相同，但并不是没有沟通的可能。但对于Shaw，一个以奴役他人为乐，并在这世上最美的绿洲建立了一个最恐怖国度的暴君，这种沟通绝无可能！”

“因此，我要请求你们，同我一样，暂时放下偏见，谋求合作。”

“人类总是会犯同一种错误，我们常常对异己难以忍受。因此合作是困难的，最可笑的是，最牢固的合作，往往发生在我们面临着共同的敌人时。这种合作可能并不能长久，但别忘了，就算在变种人之间、普通人之间，一样会爆发冲突。这冲突有时是奋进的力量，搅开死水，使人向着自由，更进一步——你们有些人要叫我Westchester的说客了，随便吧——如今，我在这里谋求你们的合作，谋求变种人与普通人的团结，因为我们如今有一个共同的敌人——Sebastian Shaw。”

“他奴役你的同胞，也奴役我的同胞，为了他们的自由，为了我们的自由，在这里，我请求你们，请求变种人与普通人团结在一起……”

“哪怕只是暂时的。”

高阔的议会大厅内一片寂静，连风声都止息了。小收音机里传来一阵又一阵的干扰音，后面他只能断断续续听见一些。“……你们的警察来了……束手就擒我……杀了我……等待……你们的裁决。”

Charles抬起头，Jane那双向来冷静的眼中蓄满了泪。“Erik……”他说不下去了，“Erik……他。”

他还留在北方旧政府军的辖区，他自愿留在他们的牢房里。

Charles激动起来，“我要去同他们交涉，把他带回来。”

“别急！”Scott抓住他的胳膊。“Charles，Magneto能保护他自己，他留下是因为有十足的把握。”

Gabriella也来到他们身边。“现在，我们只能等待。”她说。

好在，他们都没有等太久。

消息是十几天后的一个傍晚传来的。Charles不知道自己没合过眼了，太多事叫他无法安然入睡。他忽然想起，他曾和Erik在一起，度过了他此生最好的一个傍晚。像是发生在几个世纪以前。

Erik如今也不在他的身边了。

Henry上校激动地闯了进来，一张胖脸涨得通红。他挥舞着手上的一张纸，大声对Charles宣布道：“Stryker下台了！”

数千名受害者，Stryker罪行的活见证，在几天内涌入了北方军管区。激起了数万人的抗议，他们要求逮捕Stryker，要求与Shaw开战，要求……释放Erik Lehnsherr。很快，Stryker倒台了，MacTaggart上校暂时接管了他的位置。

消息一个跟着一个。

那天稍晚的时候，他们听说，北方旧政府军与Shaw在Anjan要塞正式开战了。

 

六

 

一道紫色的闪电划破乌云，照亮半边天际。随之而来的，是雷声轰鸣，震得人心肺欲裂。

这不是自然的奇景。

Monroe的身影宛如风暴里的海燕，凭借人类柔软的躯壳，役使只属于雷神的铁锤！几辆为哨兵给养的卡车被掀上了半空，在风暴的漩涡里打转，然后被抛向远方。他着迷地看着，这是属于他们的奇迹。属于人类的奇迹。

这次小规模的战斗已接近收尾，仍有几个敌人在抵抗，大多数仍活着的敌人扔下武器，选择投降。Erik坐回卡车里，他按照习惯，巡视本次的战场。哨兵的残骸，卡车的碎片，和人的鲜血，统统铺在一处，在这露出一线光明的阴霾苍穹下，被一视同仁。我们胜利了，Erik想。全面开战已经过去了两个月，两方联手的优势渐渐凸显，Shaw逐渐落了下风。然而，并非一开始就如此顺利，实际上，在最初，北方政府方面坚持使用哨兵，遭遇了Westchester阵营的变种人坚决反对。双方僵持不下，险些分崩离析。Erik冷眼旁观，毫不意外。正如他说过的，这种团结是脆弱不堪一击的。

不过哪能事事都在意料内？比如Raven那软弱漂亮的男友，Hank McCoy，就给了他一个“惊喜”——他竟然也是他们中的一员，还有一脸可爱的蓝毛毛。哦，这当然不是重点。得到Beast绰号的Hank，在这个紧要关头，发现了哨兵“去变种侦察化”的方法。这个发现挽救了行将崩溃的联盟。Erik已记不清自己和普通人一道战斗了多久，他不得不承认，与他们共浴鲜血前进的感觉叫他的内心不由生出了微妙的触动——

命运与共。

“Erik！”

一个红棕发的女人开着另一辆卡车，横在他的前面，挡住他的去路。她叫Moira，是MacTaggart上校的女儿。“战斗结束了，我们胜利了，”她满脸都是灰，只有笑的时候露出雪白的牙，“大约有二十五个俘虏，还有油。”

“带他们回临时基地。”Erik说，“叫Pyro他们留下，我要他们帮忙清理战场。”说话间，他们身边的钢铁残骸已经自动浮到半空。

“好吧……不过某人难道没有话请我捎给Charles？”女人促狭地笑起来。

Erik露出一记嘲笑。“不如你告诉他，我爱他爱到发了狂吧。”

他的玩笑话到底叫他付了些不那么另类的代价。

傍晚，Erik一回到临时营地，第一个遭遇了Raven。一见到他，她就变了脸，紧搂住她可怜的男友，大喊道：“我真是爱你到发狂了！”那可怜的年轻人头埋在她胸前，脸涨得通红，好像痛苦得要窒息而死了。

这还只是个开始。

当他终于见到Charles，那漂亮的男人抬起头来，对他勾动红唇，甜蜜一笑：“我听说有人爱我到发狂了。”磁控者深吸一口气，勾动手指，顿时，所有人的联络耳机都遭受了地狱一般的干扰。

Charles只得比了个休战的手势，他神情严肃起来，“Genosha近在咫尺了，Erik，今天我收到了消息，我们的盟友已经发现了Shaw最后的藏身之处，在Atomic要塞。坏消息是——”

“那里固若金汤。”

Erik很了解Genosha，如果他是Shaw，也会把最后的希望放在Atomic要塞。那里地势险要，很难攻取，还是水源地——他的父母就是在这个最后的堡垒被攻克后遭遇屠杀的。最坏的情况，Shaw可以带着他最后的人马在里面坚持两年。两年，Erik哼了一声，恐怕联盟坚持不到一周就会因为内讧分崩离析。他口袋里的硬币再度躁动，叮当作响。“……必须一举攻克它，一旦Shaw据守顽抗，我们会迅速陷入被动，”他说。

“Scott已在要塞外三英里处与北方军汇合，Jane也在赶往的途中，她还没有跟我联系。”Charles说，“你也准备好，带着剩下的X小队成员，去协助他们。”

“你呢？”

“我下午用Cerebro做过测试，Shaw在要塞加了心电干扰材料，根本探查不到他们，”读心者皱起眉，“我会先和Mactaggart上校负责外围作战和攻城指挥，一旦要塞被打开，我将会担任要塞内战斗的总指挥。”

“我了解Atomic要塞，我可以带领人打开它。”

Charles担心地望着他，“我知道你想要复仇……”

“别小瞧我，Charles，我在那里长大，我是你的最佳选择。”

读心者沉默不语。片刻，他抬头，望着的双眼在闪动：“杀戮并不能给人带来真正的平静，Erik，答应我，不要叫Shaw在你身上延续，别叫他在你身上复活。”

他刚想说话，忽然，一声巨响，他们脚下的大地片刻震颤。帐篷里的人涌了出去，他们惊恐地望着东方，Genosha的方向，爆炸的火光映得半面天空亮如白昼！人们窃窃私语。“难道进攻要塞提前开始了……”Charles疑惑地低语，接着，他迅速做了决定，“我们得赶紧出发，连夜出发！”

当Erik转过来，他望着Charles，想要告诉他——

又是一声巨响，一道爆炸的亮光捧着一团火球只刺入夜空！他从那双如海沉静的双目里，见到那宛如太阳刺眼夺人的火球，它融于了那一片深静的、包容一切的蓝色双眼，仿佛大海，正如——

瞬间的永恒。

 

***

当Atomic要塞那道似乎坚不可摧的墙上出现第一条裂缝时，欢呼的咆哮犹如海浪一般传播开来，这巨大的力量根本无从阻挡。本来因攻城而疲惫的战士们，像又从地母那里汲取了新的力量，奋勇直前。Erik第一个冲了进去，他接受Charles的指令，然后调遣身边的队员前进或后退。他的力量仿佛源自内心，取之不尽，用之不竭，直到支持他，终于再次来到了那个男人的面前。

Sebastian Shaw。

他一如Erik的记忆，那张可憎的脸上却没有任何恐惧，他竟然还是笑着的！“……Erik……我感觉不到Shaw……”Charles的声音断断续续传来。Shaw正戴着一个头盔，也许那就是他有恃无恐的原因。“啊，Little Erik！我们又一次见面了，你做得很好，”Shaw的声音轻柔粘滑，“你……是我最得意的作品。”

Erik抿紧嘴，他撕下屋顶的一块钢板，朝他扔出去。Shaw轻易就叫它停在半空，好像抚摸一只乖顺的雏鸟，笑着，将它丢回Erik身上。数次尝试，数次失败。他节节后退，Shaw步步逼近。最终，他在手脚被困住的Erik面前站住。“你把自己搞到了凄惨的地步，这都是你一个人的过错啊，Erik，”凉滑恶心的手托起了他的下巴，“你犯了多么愚蠢的错误，你竟然找了这么一群弱小的人类给你壮胆，你以为有了他们你就能打败我？幼稚的想法。你以为你们已经打败我了？不，那些被你们毁坏的，只不过印证了他们是残次品。我一个人仍可以从这里走出去，外面没有人能阻拦得了我。我要从那些自以为是的人类眼前光明正大离开，叫他们意识到自己的荏弱！同盟？团结？哈，不堪一击……”

脸上的伤口一阵阵刺痛。“你说得对，Sebastian，”他忽然安静地开口。

“Erik，从第一眼见到你，我就知道，我们是一样的。我们生来强大，所以，我们站在最高处。加入我，Erik，你证明了你自己，我们会创造一个真正的新纪元！”

Erik笑了。他忍着疼痛，扭曲出笑容，“Sebastian……”

Shaw也笑了。然后，他的表情永远定格在那个卑劣的笑里。

他从容地把挡在身上的东西推开，才取下被钢索抓在手里的Shaw的头盔。他瞧了那玩意一眼，发出一声嗤笑。他的队员们在这时冲了进来。

“我抓到Shaw了，战争结束了。”

一时间，没有欢呼，也没有哭泣。所有人的脸好像暂时麻木了，他们甚至听不懂这个消息的含义。Erik玩弄着Shaw的头盔，他盯着那个男人僵住的脸，口袋里的硬币飞了出来，悬在了Shaw的额前。

那枚曾经决定他父母生死的硬币。

_Erik_ _？_

那是Charles在他脑中的呼唤，带着轻轻的疑惑。他好像觉察到了什么，大喊起来， _Erik_ _，求你，别叫……_

那声音瞬间断了，因为他戴上了Shaw的头盔。

_杀戮不能给你带来真正的平静。别叫你成为他。别叫他在你身上复活。_

为什么，他还能听得到Charles的呼唤？不，那声音是来自过去的，来自他的心里。

涌进来的人们都望着他，他们甚至忘了高兴，好像都在等着他要干什么。Erik扫视他们。“Charles不知道能控制他多久，所以我们要快一点，”他说。

“我，Erik Lehnsherr，站在这里，作为Sebastian Shaw犯下罪行的受害者、证人、法官……”他顿了顿，“刽子手。我揭露他的罪行，并询问你们的意愿，是否同意处死这个人？”

他看清了第一个举起手的人——Moira。

带血的硬币从Shaw的后脑穿出的一瞬，Erik忽然丧失了思考的能力，他只是感到一种前所未有的放松。

捕风一般。

他摘下头盔，揉成一团，扔了出去。Charles已经不在那里了。他操纵着Shaw的尸体，登上最高的城墙，士兵们沉默着，簇拥着他。

短暂的沉默过后，拥在墙下的人爆发出海啸般的呼声。从遥远的地方，他听见有人在呼唤他的名字，也许是他的母亲，也许是Charles，也许——

他听见有人称呼他， _英雄_ 。

红棕发的Moira MacTaggart走到他身边，等到那海啸稍微平息，她俯视着那些与他们并肩而战过的人们，向着从沙海里初露头角的太阳，说道：

“Sebastian Shaw死了，我们完成了使命，解放了Genosha绿洲。但在此，我想请求各位，不要把它视为一个完美的终结，而把它视为一个开始——一个变种人与普通人团结的开端！我们一直争斗不休，若这争斗竟不能带来一丁点向上的力量，那所有的牺牲便都白费。我的人类同胞们，青铜纪元终结了，接下来，我们将以自己的意愿和双手，创造属于自己的——属于和平的纪元！”

 

七

 

酒神的欢饮离结束还早，他挤出人群，来到偏僻荒弃的露台。果然，他在那里发现了Charles。

他喝了不少酒，两颊绯红，眼睛宛若星辰。“嘿，Erik……”他低低呼唤他的名字。

“你为什么在这里，Charles，很多人想同你说话。”

Charles微笑着，头垂在两臂之间。“那个时候，你为什么要戴头盔？”他问。

“……我怕。”

“嗯？”

_我害怕我会伤害你，我害怕听见你的痛苦，就算我知道那并不会真正伤害你。_

最后，他什么也没说。

Charles的笑轻得像是风，他的肩膀微微颤抖，“Erik……”无论多少次，这笑容总让Erik心神动摇，“你因为越职被判流放三个月。”

他耸耸肩。

“不过MacTaggart上校签署了对你的特赦令，”说着，Charles把一张纸塞进他手里。

他连看也不看，就松了手，文书被一阵正好的风带走了。他们目送它消失在夜与沙之间。“你们已经在准备Genosha的安置方案了？”Erik忍不住问。

Charles他轻轻吸了一口气。

其实，他根本不用问他。胜利日之后，分歧的阴影便笼罩了上来。裂痕从未被弥合，由人心起，一步步扩大成吞噬一切的深渊。谁也不知道，等待在远方的是什么。团结的华辞丽藻已然太多，尖锐而现实的争吵正叫人清醒。“……Charles，也许某一天，我们不得不面临抉择……我们可能会站在两个阵营里，不得不成为……”那个字烫他舌头生疼，乃至无法清晰地说出。

“Erik……”Charles抬起头，他仍然笑着，那笑里却包含着诸多苦涩无奈。“那不是现在，也不是此刻，”他一字一顿说。

既不是现在，也不是此刻。

Erik仰起头，这个是晴朗的夜，没有月亮，却有繁星闪烁。他心里一轻，忽然埋着头笑出声来。

“……Erik？”

“说真的，Charles，我应当感谢你，”他从臂弯里爬起来，擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“……感谢你为我做的一切。”

这次轮到Charles失笑出声。“你？向我道谢？”他难以置信地瞪大眼，“Erik，你知道这话从你嘴里说出来像什么？嗯……简直像，”Charles顿了顿，他卖关子似的故意停下，还舔了舔嘴唇，“……就像我爱你。”

Erik轻蔑地哼了一声，他扬手抬起Charles的下巴，“若你想这么听，也未尝不可。”

“哦……”

那叹息千回百转，在耳中萦绕不去。那双蓝眼被他的倒影所填满，“我也爱你，Erik。”

他曾在这双眼中见过永恒。

当他们唇齿相依时，这荒凉的沙漠中，便只剩下了——此刻，和永恒。Erik的脸深埋在Charles的颈窝里,他紧紧拥住那温暖的躯体，就好像不会再放手。终有一天，这身躯也将化为尘土，这世上毕竟没有什么能永存。

不过，他站过的地方，一定也会有一朵枯萎的莲花。*

 

________________________________________________________________________

*结尾致敬安徒生童话《沼泽王的女儿》。

 

【END】

 

 

 


End file.
